


(K)Eine Leiche zuviel

by Faraona



Category: Tatort
Genre: Gap Filler, Gen, Pre-Slash, Slashy, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraona/pseuds/Faraona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel verhindert, dass es im Fall 'Eine Leiche zu viel' einen weiteren überflüssigen Toten gibt, indem er Boerne rettet - und zwar allein! Neuerzählung für das Ende des Falls, mit kleinen Veränderungen, Lückenfüllungen und jeder Menge slashigem Unterton!  Wär gut, wenn ihr die Folge schon kennt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(K)Eine Leiche zuviel

**Author's Note:**

> Meine allererste Münster-fic von 2009, jetzt auch auf ao3 :)  
> Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Figuren, noch die Szenen, die ich aus der Folge übernommen habe! Ich mache keinen Profit, und will auch niemandem was Böses.

Thiel verfluchte seinen verdammten Fuß mit all seinen luxierten Pereneussehnen, oder wie auch immer die blöden Dinger hießen. Unter lautem Aufstöhnen wich er zurück, und Boerne, der sich an ihm vorbeischob, kletterte aus dem Fenster, auf die Feuerleiter und dem flüchtenden Mörder hinterher. Der Kommissar beschloss, stattdessen die Treppe zu benutzen, und rief dem Professor noch hinterher, er solle unten auf ihn warten. Ob der dieser Anweisung folgen würde, war natürlich etwas Anderes. Deshalb rannte Thiel so schnell er konnte  die Stufen hinunter und aus dem Vordereingang des schäbigen Hotels hinaus. Er sah sich rasch um, doch keiner der beiden war zu sehen. Humpelnd ging er um die Ecke in Richtung Hinterhof, in den Boerne hinabgeklettert war, und schaltete seine Taschenlampe ein.  
„Boerne?“ rief er zögernd, doch er bekam keine Antwort.   
Diesmal rief er lauter. „Boerne?!“ Stille.  
Es war kein Geräusch zu vernehmen, und auch als Thiel den ganzen Hof ableuchtete, sah er nichts als leere Paletten und Holz. Der Pathologe war verschwunden, und das bei der Verfolgung eines zweifachen Mörders.  
Thiel war hin- und hergerissen: Sollte Boerne den Täter erwischen, wäre er mit ihm alleine, und der Professor war nicht gerade jemand, dem er eine solch gefährliche Situation zumuten würde, gerade weil er den Täter erkennen würde, und das würde dem ja überhaupt nicht passen. Sollte er den Täter aber verlieren, wären sie genauso weit wie vorher, nämlich nirgendwo.  
Er trat wieder aus dem Hof hervor und blickte sich erneut in der dunklen Straße um. Nichts.  
  
Nun rief Thiel erst einmal seine Kollegen und meldete den Tod des Franzosen. Sie waren nach einigen Minuten vor Ort, mitsamt Spurensicherung und der ganzen Truppe. Nachdem er Nadeshda erklärt hatte, was passiert war, sah sie ihn -wie er fand- recht merkwürdig an.  
„Keine Angst, Chef. Boerne wird schon nichts passieren.“ Sie legte ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schulter, dann drehte sie sich um und ging zurück in das Hotelzimmer mit der Leiche.  
Thiel, jetzt allein im Flur, seufzte. Waren seine Sorgen so offensichtlich..? Er sah erneut auf die Uhr  – kurz nach ein Uhr morgens. Boerne war seit über einer Stunde verschwunden.  
  
Als es nach weiteren anderthalb Stunden immer noch kein Lebenszeichen gegeben hatte, wurde Thiel immer unruhiger. Mittlerweile waren Leute vom Bestattungsinstitut da und verfrachteten die Leiche in einen Sarg, um sie in die Rechtsmedizin zu transportieren. Die Spurensicherung hatte nur am Fenster verwertbare Fingerabdrücke finden können, doch noch war nicht geklärt, ob sie vielleicht nur von Boerne waren, der bei der Verfolgung keine Rücksicht darauf hatte nehmen können, ob er Spuren verwischte. Der Täter schien gewusst zu haben, was er tat, und das erleichterte Thiel nicht gerade. Was würde dieser kaltblütige Mensch mit Boerne tun? Ihn niederschlagen? Ihn vielleicht sogar töten, sollte er seine Identität erkannt haben? Wer weiß, vielleicht lag er ja jetzt schon blutend und bewusstlos irgendwo auf dem Asphalt, oder noch schlimmer, er -   
Thiel wollte diesen Gedanken nicht zu Ende bringen, nein, er konnte es nicht. Wahrscheinlich saß Boerne schon längst gemütlich in seinem Labor und würde seine kleinen Witzchen reißen, wenn er erfuhr, dass der Hauptkommissar sich solche Sorgen gemacht hatte.   
Er sah dem Leichenwagen nach und entschied sich, selbst einen Abstecher in die Rechtsmedizin zu machen.  
  
„Herr Thiel? Was machen Sie denn hier, um diese Uhrzeit?“ fragte Alberich, alias Silke Haller, als sie ihm die Tür öffnete.  
„Ist Boerne hier?“ fragte Thiel gegen und trat ein.  
„Nein, der Chef hat heute keine Nachtschicht. Was ist denn los mit Ihnen?“  
„Boerne ist verschwunden,“ erklärte Thiel. „Wir wollten uns mit diesem Thierry treffen, der tauchte nicht auf, wir fanden ihn dann tot im Hotel. Der Täter wollte gerade abhauen, und er ist ihm hinterher.. ich hab ihn verloren.“  
Sie entschied sich, kein Kommentar darüber abzugeben, dass die zwei Sturköpfe wohl wieder miteinander redeten, und sah Thiel stattdessen aufmerksam an.  
„Wann war das?“  
„Vor über drei Stunden. Ans Handy geht er nicht ran.“  
„Machen Sie sich mal keinen Kopf, Herr Kommissar. Sie kennen den Chef doch nicht erst seit gestern. Er wird sich schon melden, wenn es etwas Neues gibt - er würde Sie nicht so in der Luft hängen lassen. Und jetzt kommen Sie mal mit ins Büro, da mach ich Ihnen erstmal einen Kaffee; Sie sehen ja ganz schön fertig aus.“  
Thiel nahm den Kaffee dankbar an, danach fühlte er sich aber kein bisschen besser, im Gegenteil. Als aber sein Blick auf den noch immer von Kabelsalat umgebenen Laptop fiel, hatte er plötzlich eine Ahnung.  
„Alberich, äh Frau Haller..“ Himmel, er verbrachte wirklich zu viel Zeit mit Boerne! Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass ihm das passierte. Alberich lächelte nur. „Könnten Sie das Video von der Abschlussfeier noch mal abspielen?“  
Während sich die rechtsmedizinische Assistentin um die Technik kümmerte, schritt Thiel unruhig auf und ab. Der Kaffee war wohl doch keine so gute Idee gewesen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ich weiß nicht, irgendwas muss da passiert sein..,“ dachte er laut. „Boerne hätte sich doch sonst mit Sicherheit bei mir gemeldet..“  
Alberich unterbrach seinen Gedankengang. „Okay, fertig. Was wollen Sie sehen?“  
Thiel hoffte, gegen Ende des Videos etwas übersehen zu haben, einen Hinweis, eine Person, irgendwas. „Die Szene, wo Boerne tanzt,“ sagte er. Die Uhrzeit im unteren Bildschirmrand betrug 1:27.  
„Spulen Sie mal vor,“ meinte Thiel, als er nichts Wichtiges erkennen konnte, und Boerne in den Armen einer Frau wollte er sich nicht länger ansehen als nötig.  
„Stopp, jetzt langsam vor,“ sagte er, als die Uhr schon 4:46 anzeigte. „Machen Sie jetzt mal Standbild!“   
Alberich tat wie ihr gehießen und erkannte Frau Dr. Hanke auf dem Bildschirm, die gerade den Raum betrat.  
„Mir hat sie erzählt, um kurz vor 3 hätte sie die Party verlassen..,“ meinte Thiel. Er ahnte nichts Gutes. „Ich fahr da nochmal hin.“  
„Zur Anatomie? Warum?“  
„Ja, ich hab da so'n komisches Gefühl..“  
„Dann warte ich besser hier, falls der Chef noch auftaucht. Melden Sie sich, wenn Sie was rausfinden, ja?“  
„Na klar.“  
„Ach ja, Sie brauchen die Schlüssel, um die Uhrzeit ist da niemand mehr. Hier, aber sagen Sie's keinem – und bringen Sie sie wieder mit!“  
„Danke.“  
  
Thiel verließ die rechtsmedizinische Fakultät und musste feststellen, dass er schon wieder ein Taxi brauchte – eine billige Nacht war das nicht gerade. Sollten seine Ahnungen jedoch stimmen, würde er sich keinen Dreck mehr um das Geld scheren.  
Im Institut für Anatomie angekommen, fühlte sich Thiel ziemlich verloren. Das Ding war riesig, und er kannte sich kein bisschen aus. Aber falls es, wie er ja vermutete, wirklich Dr. Hanke gewesen war, und sie Boerne jetzt in ihrer Gewalt hatte, würde sie ihn beseitigen wollen, und wo ging das besser als hier, wo es sogar diese supermoderne Mazzerationsanlage gab...   
Thiel eilte in den Keller des Gebäudes, ohne Rücksicht auf seinen verletzten Fuß, und versuchte, den Raum wiederzufinden, in dem er einige Tage zuvor schon mal gewesen war. Jetzt erkannte er den Gang wieder, und ging langsamer, leiser. Als er plötzlich meinte, Stimmen gehört zu haben, bog er nach rechts ab, und in der Tat bewegte er sich nun auf einen erleuchteten Raum zu, den er ebenfalls wiedererkannte. Die Uhr über ihm zeigte kurz nach vier Uhr morgens.  
Es kostete ihn seine ganze Beherrschung, nicht sofort loszurennen und seine Waffe zu ziehen, als er nahe genug herangekommen war, um Boerne zu erblicken: verletzt, ohne Brille, an einen Stuhl gefesselt, und Frau Hanke, die sich mit einer aufgezogenen Spritze in der Hand über ihn beugte. Sie hatten ihn noch nicht bemerkt, und während sich Thiel weiter hinter den Säulen anschlich, hob Hanke die Spritze in Richtung von Boernes Hals. Das ließ den Kommissar für einen Moment die Beherrschung verlieren – er trat plötzlich hinter der Säule vor und rief:  
„Hände weg von Boerne oder es passiert was!“  
Die beiden sahen überrascht auf, und er meinte, den Ansatz eines erleichterten Lächelns in des Professors Mundwinkel zu erkennen. Thiel hatte sich jetzt wieder gefangen und schritt langsam näher.  
„Frau Dr. Hanke, legen Sie die Spritze weg,“ forderte er.  
„Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind!“ schrie diese zurück.  
„Die Spritze weg hab ich gesagt!“ Die Angst drohte erneut, ihn zu übermannen, doch er wusste, dass er das nicht zulassen durfte, wenn er Boerne lebend hier rausholen wollte.  
Die Doktorin wandte sich ihrem Gefangenen zu, als sie die Spritze ansetzte.  
„Was ist das..?“ flüsterte der Pathologe mit einem Beben in der sonst so starken Stimme.  
„Es wird Ihnen nicht passieren, Boerne,“ antwortete Fr. Hanke und stach die Nadel in sein Fleisch, injizierte jedoch noch nichts. Er schloss die Augen, dann blinzelte er zur Decke; sein Gesicht ein einziger Ausdruck von Schmerz und Todesangst.  
Thiels Herz schlug wie verrückt, aber er durfte sich davon jetzt nicht beirren lassen und sah fest Dr. Hanke an. Nach einem langen Blickkontakt, während dessen sie langsam ein wenig von Boerne zurückgewichen war, ihre tödliche Waffe allerdings nicht bewegt hatte, schrie sie:  
„Verdammt nochmal, nun schießen Sie doch endlich, Sie Idiot!“  
Eine angespannte Pause.  
„Jetzt gucken Sie sich das mal an, Boerne,“ sagte sie ruhiger, den Kopf schüttelnd, und zog endlich die Spritze zurück. Boernes Kopf fiel zurück und er atmete auf, die Augen noch geschlossen. „Da kommt so'n Bulle endlich mal rechtzeitig und dann hat er nicht mal ne Waffe bei sich, um die Sache ganz ordentlich zu Ende zu bringen... Mann, das ist doch zum Verzweifeln, das ist doch Mittelmaß,“ fuhr sie fort, immer wieder zwischen den beiden hin- und hersehend.  
Der Pathologe sah jetzt auf zu seinem Retter, und Thiel nahm es aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, obwohl er den Blick viel lieber erwidert hätte, doch er musste die Sache jetzt zu Ende bringen.  
„Das ist das, woran ihr alle krepieren werdet, kapiert?“ Sie wich jetzt ganz von Boerne ab, und nach einem Blick auf Thiel drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu, ging langsam vorwärts.  
„Bleiben Sie stehen!“ rief er, doch sie schritt unbeirrt weiter, hob die Spritze in ihrer Hand an. „Steh'n bleiben hab ich gesagt!“   
Thiel schoss, und die Spritze zerbarst in tausend Stücke. Die Doktorin drehte sich vollkommen überrascht herum, sah ihn auf sich zukommen und rührte sich nicht mehr. Der Kommissar zog seine Handschellen hervor und kettete sie damit an den Schrank neben der Anlage.  
Dann wandte er sich endlich ganz Boerne zu, der so regungslos an seinen Stuhl gebunden dasaß, dass Thiel fürchtete, er sei vor Schreck ohnmächtig geworden. Um mit ihm auf einer Augenhöhe zu sein, kniete er sich hin.  
„Boerne? Boerne! Können Sie mich hören? Hallo?“ Keine Reaktion. „Hey, Herr Professor..!“ Thiel schlug ihm leicht gegen die Wangen. Ja, jetzt blinzelte er.  
„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut, Thiel, lassen Sie das! Sie sind nicht zu überhören.“  
Thiel bemerkte, dass seine rechte Hand immer noch auf Boernes Wange lag, und er nahm sie ruckartig zurück.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte er ehrlich besorgt, und machte sich daran, die Fesseln zu lösen.  
„Ja, prima,“ gab der Befreite zurück, doch es klang nicht sehr überzeugend.  
Als Boerne dann aufstand, hob er die Hand, um seine Brille zurecht zu rücken, doch er musste feststellen, dass er keine trug. Verwirrt sah er sich um.  
Thiel holte währenddessen sein Handy hervor und orderte die nötige Verstärkung, um Frau Hanke abführen zu lassen, die mittlerweile zusammengesackt auf einer Theke saß und keinen Laut mehr von sich gab.  
„Hat Sie ja ganz schön erwischt, hm?“ meinte er dann und versuchte, so beiläufig wie möglich zu klingen.  
Boerne befühlte vorsichtig die blutige Wunde an seiner Stirn.   
„Hat mich K.O. geschlagen, mit einem Brett! Eiskalt aus dem Hinterhalt! Und meine Brille ist auch draufgegangen!“ antwortete er, empört gestikulierend.  
Boerne sah ungewohnt verletzlich aus, wie er da vor ihm stand in diesem Zustand und ihn mit  seinen tiefbraunen Augen ansah.  
„Wie haben Sie mich eigentlich gefunden, ich meine; woher wussten Sie, was passiert war?“  
„Männliche Intuition,“ gab Thiel mit einem schiefen Lächeln zurück, sich sehr bewusst, dass er genau dies gestern von Boerne zu hören bekommen hatte.  
Der Professor lächelte ebenfalls. „Ja, ja, machen Sie sich nur lustig. Sie hätten sich mit ihrer Intuition ruhig ein bisschen beeilen können, das war ganz schön knapp, wissen Sie das?“  
„Boerne! Ich hab Ihnen gerade das Leben gerettet, ja? Können Sie nicht einmal aufhören, sich zu beschweren?!“  
Er sah überrascht aus, hatte nicht mit so einem Ausbruch gerechnet, und wirkte fast ein wenig unbehaglich.  
„Da haben Sie wohl recht, Thiel. Ich bin Ihnen was schuldig... Danke.“  
Das war etwas, das man von Boerne nicht alle Tage zu hören bekam, und während des Gesprächs war er schon so nahe auf ihn zugetreten, dass Thiel nicht anders konnte und ihn abrupt umarmte. Boerne war zunächst überrascht, dann legte er jedoch lächelnd seine Arme um den Hauptkommissar, der sich so weich und zerbrechlich anfühlte. Er senkte seinen Kopf und legte ihn auf der Schulter des kleineren Mannes ab, der ihn zuerst so unbeholfen, und jetzt so zärtlich festhielt.   
So verharrten sie eine Weile, bis Thiel sich löste und verlegen dreinschauend zurücktrat.  
„'Tschuldigung.“  
„Papperlapapp, wofür denn? Nein, nein, übertreiben Sie's mal nicht, mein lieber Thiel,“ entgegnete Boerne und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
Sie sahen sich einen Moment schweigend an, und bevor einer von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, ertönte draußen eine Polizeisirene und brach die Idylle.  
„Das sind sie dann wohl, Ihre Kollegen,“ meinte Boerne und nahm seine Hand wieder zurück.  
„Dann wollen wir sie mal reinlassen,“ sagte Thiel und nahm den Verletzten mit nach oben, der dann feststellen musste, dass dies nicht ohne Grund geschehen war.  
„Also bitte, das ist doch lächerlich!“ empörte er sich, während ein Notarzt sich um seine Platzwunde kümmerte. „Mir fehlt überhaupt nichts, guter Mann! Ein Kratzer, nichts weiter! Thiel, was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht?!“  
„Er wird Ihnen schon nichts tun, stellen Sie sich mal nicht so an,“ gab dieser zurück, bevor er sich mit seinen Kollegen wieder in den Keller begeben musste, um den Fall zum Abschluss zu bringen.  
  
Der Morgen dämmerte schon, als sich Thiel und Boerne wiedersahen – der Kommissar mit nicht zu übersehenden  Schatten unter den eisblauen Augen, der Professor mit einem großen Pflaster auf der Stirn. Nachdem letzterer auf dem Weg nach draußen aufgrund seiner mangelhaften Sehkraft äußerst unelegant mit einer gläsernen Tür kollidiert war, hatte Thiel ihn wortlos am Arm genommen, führte ihn jetzt sicher an Hindernissen vorbei und warnte ihn rechtzeitig vor weiteren Türen.  
Als sie das Gebäude verließen, brachte Boerne endlich die Frage über die Lippen, die ihn die ganze Wartezeit über beschäftigt hatte.  
„Sagen Sie mal, Thiel, habe ich da eben den Satz gehört 'Hände weg von Boerne'?“  
„Is' mir so rausgerutscht.“  
„Das war das Schönste, was Sie je gesagt haben.“  
Thiel sah überrascht auf – damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Vielleicht hatte der Schlag auf den Kopf den Pathologen doch mehr mitgenommen als der dachte..?  
Boerne erwiderte den Blick mit einem Lächeln. „Was sehen Sie mich denn so an? Sie haben schon richtig gehört.“  
Thiel war noch immer sprachlos, und betrachtete ihn stumm, bis der Professor die Ruhe wieder durchbrach.  
„So, wie wär's denn jetzt mit einem schönen Frühstück auf dem Großmarkt?“ Auf Thiels skeptischen Blick fügte er hinzu: „Kommen Sie, ich lade Sie ein.“  
Boerne hatte ihn gerade zum Essen eingeladen – ihn, Frank Thiel! Nein, ihm war der Schlag wohl wirklich nicht so gut bekommen. Doch über dieses wohlige Kribbeln, das sich neben dem vorhandenen Hunger in seinem Bauch ausbreitete, vergaß er solche Gedanken und nahm die Einladung dankend an.  
Gemeinsam stiegen Sie in das Taxi ein, das vor dem Institut wartete, und es war ein fast seltsames Gefühl für beide, dass Thiel den Professor jetzt losließ.   
Erst viel später sollte er sich daran erinnern, dass er mit seiner Vermutung vollkommen recht gehabt hatte – dieser Mann war unbezahlbar.


End file.
